Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 1
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis * Sergeant Richard Baker - Kenneth Washington Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Colonel Rodney Crittendon - Bernard Fox Guest Stars * Sir Charles Chitterly - Bernard Fox * Lady Leslie Chitterly - Anne Rogers * General von Schlomm - Harold Gould Synopsis An English traitor, who could pass for Colonel Crittendon's twin brother, parachutes into camp with information for Hitler. Story Notes * This is the one hundred and fifty-first produced episode of the series, but is the one hundred and forty-eighth to be shown on television, and is also the fourth episode shown for the Sixth Season. * The title is inspired by D. H. Lawrence's controversial bestseller Lady Chatterley's Lover. The scandalously explicit novel portrays a lurid affair between a noblewoman and a gamekeeper. The novel was condemned as obscene by courts around the world, but is credited with pushing the back the boundaries of censorship. It was published in 1928. * It is intimated that Lord Chitterly may be bisexual (his accent and Carter's Goering joke; also, his curious relationship with his wife, as per the novel). * This is the only time where London overrides Crittendon and doesn't allow him to pull rank on Hogan. * The actions of Lord and Lady Chitterly appear to be based on those of the Cliveden Set, a group of British aristocrats who favored peaceful relations with Hitler. * The original closing credits contained a voiceover by Bob Crane, announcing that the episode will be continued the following week. The only other time something like this was done was with the earlier two-part episode, A Tiger Hunt In Paris. * Schultz wears white gloves and a light-colored braid on his right shoulder in this episode, as befitting a soldier on a diplomatic detail. * Crittendon gets his one and only romance (Lady Chitterly) in this story. Near its end, he admits that it was one of his few successes in an otherwise relatively unsuccessful life. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This episode appears to take place in the summer of 1944, not later than mid-July, sometime after Hogan's Trucking Service … We Deliver the Factory to You but before The Crittendon Plan. Crittendon is still a POW, and has to be sprung from Stalag 12 for this operation. He is aware of Hogan's "little operation" at Stalag 13, but he apparently as yet has not conceived of trying to emulate it. This causes a potential conflict with the premise of The Crittendon Plan, but it is easy enough to explain away given Crittendon's nature. Like the fool he is, he promptly went back into action upon his return to England and promptly got shot down again. * This episode happens shortly after Standing Room Only, due to the mention of the bottles of wine in both. * Lady Chitterley has been in Berlin for three months prior to the start of this episode. * Fans who insist that all of Baker's appearances happen in 1945, after Kinch's departure, will be disappointed to learn that Baker remembers Crittendon. This naturally implies that Baker was present for at least Crittendon's last visit to Stalag 13 - which, chronologically, would be Hogan's Trucking Service (also summer of 1944). **It could also be argued, as what Baker actually says is "Not Crittendon", that Baker is familiar with Crittendon's reputation for incompetence (who wouldn't at this point?), or has had an encounter with him before succeeding Kinch at Stalag 13. * This episode contains the only reference in the whole of the series to the Jewish Holocaust. General von Schlomm threatens to have Klink reassigned to a town in Russia (Belarus) named Pinsk. Hochstetter later makes the same threat. Klink is visibly appalled both times the threat is made. Pinsk was occupied by the German forces from 4 July 1941 to 14 July 1944. It was the site of one of the largest mass murders of Jews during the German occupation of eastern Russia, with 10,000 of the town's 27,000 Jews executed in one day by the SS and SD, acting on the direct orders of Himmler himself. The other 17,000 were subsequently deported and deposed of in extermination camps, or executed off-site. The German army was well aware of what was happening, but was prevented from doing anything to stop it. This, along with many other such incidents in occupied Russia, would haunt the consciences of the German officer corps for the rest of the war. In retrospect, while it may be the only series reference to the Holocaust, and indirect at that, the episode writers chose one of the most powerful ones they could make. Quotes Bloopers * Klink says that there is no back door to his quarters. This is only partially true. There is no back door in the formal sense of the term, but there is a door that leads directly to his inner office on the other side of the building. * Starting at 16:31 and continuing until 16:48 at roughly 1.25-second intervals, flashes of blue-ish colour can be observed in the bottom-left corner of the screen. This is due to damage to the film before it was transferred to DVD; the 'flashes' were not present in the original broadcast. The most vivid of these is viewable between the 16:41 and 16:42 mark. External links * Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 1 at TV.com * Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 1 at the Internet Movie Database * Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 1 episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Six